realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whysoserious42/Heroes: "I need buffs" (Part2)
Part 2 (Smoulder, Efrigid, Obsidian, Mabyn, Sethos, Helios) Smoulder Smoulder is currently at a very good place. In my opinion he doesn't really need any change. Earlygame '''and '''Midgame he is ok (although there are better choices), Lategame he is outmatched by others, but still pretty decent (mainly at maps where you need help with flyers). For Tournaments: he is in very nice spot, always being used when blessed, and often in few other weeks too. Is change needed? No. Any major rework is completly unnecesary, but some little changes are welcomed here. My suggestion is: 1) Mighty Gust (passive2) – drastically shorten tornado travel time *this ability has really slow travel time, and there are often situation where it can be totaly wasted. Efrigid Efrigid is currently at a very good place. In my opinion she doesn't really need any change. Earlygame '''she is ok, '''Midgame she is one of best options, Lategame she is replaced by newer heroes but still relevant. For Tournaments: she is in very nice spot, always being used when blessed, and often in few other weeks too. Is change needed? No. Obsidian Obsidian is currently at decent place. But In my opinion he need some small changes. Earlygame '''he is best tank, but no reason to buy as Lance does decent job. '''Midgame he is OK but again, no much reason to get him. Lategame he is useless. For Tournaments: he is in OK spot, generally used when blessed, and often brought along Bolton in his and Fee’s blessed week. Is change needed? Yes. Since there is not many reason to buy him, some changes are welcomed here. My suggestion is: 1) Let him cast his spells when he is engaged *''Currently he can’t and it doesn’t really make sense to prevent him that…'' 2) Rock Polish (R4 talent) – also add Shake and Break (passive3) to have CD halved (So 60>30sec), along currently his active and passive2. 3) Magical Barrier (New R5 talent) gain permanent 80% magic armor (x0.2). #These changes should make him harder to kill and better at CC. He would still be same hero he is (just better at it), with same drawbacks of being really slow moving, nearly useless against flying units and unable to buff anyone. So in tournament his use would still be pretty much same (although much safer choice), but he should be much better outside tournaments. Mabyn Mabyn is currently at very good place. But In my opinion some small changes would be nice. Earlygame '''she is one of best. '''Midgame she is still ok/decent. Lategame she is pretty weak. For Tournaments: she is in Great spot, generally used when blessed, and often used in other weeks. But only because of her R6 extra item (Meteor). Otherwise she would only be used when blessed. Is change needed? Maybe. She doesn’t really need it, but being one trick pony and used only for extra item use is just tragic. This R6 is basically only useful in tournaments and she gains basically no benefit from ranking-up to R5 and R6 outside of Tournaments. 1) Cheat Codes (New R4 talent) – randomly buff herself or one other hero (CD 10 seconds, range global) *Would last for 10seconds. One Buff only to be chosen at random from: AoE attacks (same small 0.5 range as she gets from Leif now), Life Steal (0.5 ratio (50%) like Hogan gains from R5), Rage (same as I did for Masamune), Haste (x2), CC immunity '''(like Azura has, but without preventing haste), '''Stun/Freeze/Shock on each basic attack (0.5sec duration), Physical Armor (100%), Magical Armor '''(100%), '''Critical (crit chance +10% chance), Evade (+20% chance to dodge). *This would also make it worthwhile to rank her before getting to lategame, as she would get usable R4 instead of just stats and currently weak and situational R5. *Big problem with this is, many of these don’t have visual status effect, so you would not know what effect you have. Other problem is she would still not be used in play but like now put somewhere to corner/exit out of harms way only to be alive. 2) Hammer Family (redesigned R5 talent) – when paired with Leif, she obtains exactly same benefits from Forge Weapon (Active sklil) as Leif does (she gains stacks and their full benefit along with him). Aditionaly Mabyn obtains Sunder Ground (Leif’s Passive3) and Leif obtains Hammer Time (Mabyn’s passive1). *Currently it doesn’t match well with Mabyn’s playstyle and those buff are kinda lost on her. And there are not stats boost like Leif gains through stacks. So this would keep same benefit but also add stat buffs. *Both Sunder Ground and Hammer Time would work exactly same as they do now (and both only available to other, when they are paired). Both these skills are ground only, decent stun in very small area in melee range, with low CD. If they did get access to both it would make them much better at stoping Ground enemies (assuming they could keep enemies near them) *Benefit Leif would get, is probably pretty insignificant (but extra source of stun is always nice) with Mabyn’s New R4 talent might help and obviously still having her R6, could make her staple during Leif‘s Blessed week. And since she would possibly give unpredictable buffs to even blessed hero she could be even more popular in tournaments (If this would be too strong, (even as random as it is), just double CD or halve duration, or lower some boosts). Sethos Sethos is currently at bad place. Earlygame '''he is not really available. '''Midgame he is best tank for W3 and 4, but immediately outdated once Leif is avalable, so there is little incentive to spend precious gems on him. Lategame he is basically useless. For Tournaments: he is in very bad spot, generally only useable when blessed, and even then, not guaranteed. Is change needed? Yes. Since there is not many reason to buy him, some changes are needed here for sure. My suggestion is: 1) Sharpened Claw (R5 talent) – add „and increase travel and burrow location area“ *''Currently this talent only lowers CD of his Active skill from15 to 10seconds. This is not really that great so any other boost is nice. This would change radius from 1 to 1.5 same as Blizzard from Efri, and make it easier to use and more efficient at stoping enemies. 2) '''Feel no Pain' (new talent, can be from start or added as second R5/6 talent) – immune to Poison, Bleed and Burn effects. 3) Desert Storm (R6 talent) – increase slow from 25% (0.75) to 40% (0.6) and slow flying units for half of that too. Blinded enemies will take double damage from Sethos and Helios. *''Currently just too weak, for one it only affects ground enemies, slow is low and blind is not really impactfull debuff. Now with upgrade it is properly strong, it should make Sethos+ Helios staple in both of their blessed weeks, and maybe even be usable outside of their week sometime (probably not though, it should not be that OP). 4) Along with these some '''skill upgrades/redesigns' would be nice #'Spiked Armor' (redesign passive1) – have 25% (lvl1) / 30% (lvl2) chance to reflect attack or any negative effect back to attacker *If enemies would be immune effect would not land on them. Damage reflect would be same amount Sethos would take otherwise, and would bypass any other Armor reduces and so on and be undogeable. *Currently chance is 20%(lvl1) /25(lvl2) and reflect only reflects damage and probably mitigated (not sure if sethos takes damage or don’t when reflect procs) #'Envenom' (passive2) – lower CD from current 15 seconds to 10 (lvl1) and 8 (lvl2) second. *It is just not that easy to even proc unless there are swarms of enemies and they die fast. Often enemy will die while noone is in range and won‘t spread poison properly. Lower Cd will make it easier These changes should make him harder to kill and better at CC. He would still be same hero he is (just better at it), with same drawbacks of being really slow moving. But make him able to slow flying units (atlast that bit) and have R6 actually worth picking. So in tournaments he would not be viable only at his week, but at Helios‘s too. And he should be much better outside of tournaments. Helios Helios is currently at a good place. In my opinion he doesn't really need any change. Earlygame '''he is not really available Midgame''' he is ok (although there are better choices), Lategame he is outmatched by others, but still pretty useful. For Tournaments: he is in OK spot, always being used when blessed, and somewhat useful other weeks too. Main problem of Helios in Tournaments is that Empowering towers is not really that impactful, his other passive skills only do damage with no other effect and thus are basically useless if he is not blessed. So only useful thing he brings in other weeks, is haste from his active skill, and even though this is very strong, on its own it‘s just not as good as what others can offer (if you have choice to pick better). That said no every hero need to have some CC. Is change needed? No. Any major rework is completly unnecesary, but some little changes are welcomed here. My suggestion is: 1) Flame On (active skill) lower basic CD from 45 to 40 second 2) Sun Orb (passive 2) – increase area from current 1 to 2. This way it could actually do solid job in killing enemies when blessed. 3) Diffusion (passive3) – increase area from current 1 to 1.5 Alternatively combine R5 and R6 and add some synergy bonus to other hero at R5/R6 instead. Lets say for Lancelot (as for light) and/or for Caldera/Leif (as for fire). Not really needed, but for fun o fit Blinding Light (new R5/R6 talent) When paired Transform certain skill of Lancelot (Healing Cry), Caldera (Burning Aura) and Leif (Sharpen Blade). *'Healing Cry' – basically same but, constant mapwide aura (heal and also Cleanse every ally, ticks on 5 second CD. *'Burning Aura' – basically same but, be mapwide (damage and now also Blind all enemies) *'Sharpen Blade' – same effect as now, but mapwide. Category:Blog posts